


Rise Up

by carpcatfish



Series: The Election (Wizarding War) of 1800 (1970's) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Gryffindor, Hamilton is Bi, Hamilton is a Slytherin, Hufflepuff Maria, Laurens is gay, M/M, Only the prologue is up so far, Slytherin, i'll add more characters as they show up, nobody is straight, please read still, this is hopefully going to be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpcatfish/pseuds/carpcatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with a series of rumors, rumors that dealt with this organization, The Death Eaters who were led by he- who-shall-not-be-named, who had just risen as ‘the Dark Lord’. James Hamilton knew of this organization because his family was a big supporter of the teachings and beliefs of Gellert Grindelwald; a man who tried overriding the European Ministries of Magic, and eventually hoping to replace them with a wizarding empire which would control the world’s entire population and eventually enslave most of the muggles.</p><p>or alternatively, </p><p>Alexander is a twelve year old boy who gets an acceptance letter to Hogwarts in the midst of a raging war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I just want to say that this is a complete AU, and a lot of things in the story may not match the events in either the musical or Harry Potter (you can read it without even reading Harry Potter or watching the movies), or even 70’s history. Thank you for reading, you don’t know how much this means to me, please comment!  
> I am going to try and integrate all of his years at Hogwarts, but for now I am just writing all the stuff having to do with Rachel and Alex’s early years. There is also a lot of James Jr. in the early chapters.  
> Thank you!

Prologue  
(1970, April 30th)  
It was a warm night in the Island of Nevis, the bright stars shining lightly over the previously commercialized trade island. There was a crescent moon shining over the calm waters of the island. A wooden pier centralized in the corner of the small island, surrounded by small tourist huts and an amazing hotel. On the borders, there are some rocks that shape the vicinity of the island and give it a ragged, yet aesthetic look. The altitude of the island itself varies, as there is a potentially active volcano centralized in its vicinity. Behind the huts, a mile or two offshore, it’s were the houses resided, the houses that weren’t particularly centralized in the nearby town of Charlestown. Even though the houses weren’t small, most of them didn’t have enough room for more than four people. Even if slightly crowded, the place was decent and had some fine shops.  
It was April 30th, 1970 a fine day for most of human kind, the weather was warm, cool breeze currents could be felt as one got closer to the ocean, making the weather just right for a romantic evening.  
Though, romantic was not the occasion that was presented that day.  
“James!” Called a middle-aged woman, of roughly thirty-five years old, to a man a few years older than her. She was standing on the bottom rim of the door, calling for her husband who was a few feet ahead of her, her figure facing his back. “James! We have two sons! You can’t leave me!” she screamed, in the verge of tears. The man stood quiet, he had told the woman that he had been granted a job opportunity in Europe, she didn’t approve of this. Deep down, she knew that he wouldn’t return. Suddenly she was taken over by a mother’s rage, “You know what?! Leave us and never come back! You son of a whore! You never even earned enough money to sustain your own children in the first place!” a frown was formed upon James’ lips, but he stood quietly because he knew that was the truth. He took a step forward, away from the woman and quietly said under his breath “Goodbye Rachel.”  
\---  
It had been a harsh decision to leave his wife, he had a life she didn’t know about, for her own sake. There was a massive war just about to break lose, a war that could take their lives if they— his family, found out of this illicit affair that had been present for years between himself and Rachel. He couldn’t afford to lose James Jr. and Alexander. He couldn’t afford to lose her.  
It had started with a series of rumors, rumors that dealt with this organization, The Death Eaters who were led by he- who-shall-not-be-named, who had just risen as ‘the Dark Lord’. James knew of this organization because his family was a big supporter of the teachings and beliefs of Gellert Grindelwald; a man who tried overriding the European Ministries of Magic, and eventually hoping to replace them with a wizarding empire which would control the world’s entire population and eventually enslave most of the muggles. He was raised with these ideals and was true to them, until he met a wonderful Muggle woman when he was visiting the British Islands for vacation with his family when he was in his early twenties, her name was Rachel (Lavien) Fawcett. She had to leave her husband and had been in an unhealthy relationship with him for multiple years, and couldn’t divorce by any means, so she moved to Nevis, where she thought she could start over. Rachel was a beautiful woman, with stunning eyes that could kill a man. James eventually left his family and said that he was going to work in law firm in the islands as a wizard lawyer, since the population of wizards in this area was alarmingly high due to the immigration rates that there had been during the uprisings in the 1930’s. He did eventually, but the job didn’t quite work out since he wasn’t a good lawyer and decided to invest on the land, when that didn’t work, he was left empty, without any alternate solutions. He had lived in poverty for years with his kids, James and Alexander. James (whom they usually just referred to as Junior for obvious reasons), who had a noble heart and impressive craftsman skills, while as Alexander was extremely intelligent for his young age, the kid could discuss anything at any day of the week, even at the age of nine. He felt blessed to have had such a special family, but heartbroken at the thought of leaving them. It’s not like he had any choice, it was either living with them but risking their deaths or parting ways.  
It was obvious which he had to choose.  
\----  
(February 15th, 1772 – February, 18th, 1772)  
It had been just a few days after New Year’s when Rachel Fawcett succumbed to sickness, and even at the end of the month, she was still on the verge of death. The fever she had fallen prey to was nothing like anything she had before experienced. She couldn’t move a finger and her boys needed to be fed and taken care of.  
But she was under so much pain, sometimes her vision would fade and everything would turn white, simulating a feeling similar to that of the peace after death. She would let herself die but she couldn’t possibly do that, her boys, James Jr. and Alexander. Junior, who was always so kind to her and always trying to do anything to help nurse her back to health and Alexander— Oh, Alexander, he had just come the night before saying that he was feeling ill, he was lying next to her, shivering in his small frame. This wasn’t a strange occurrence, for Alexander got ill very often and many of the times her came to her for comfort as any eleven year old would, but she wasn’t well enough to take care of him.  
She summoned her strength to wake him up, he needed to eat and she needed to provide food for her boys, she just felt so awful. They couldn’t possibly afford a doctor, expenses that high would lead to more debt and healthcare in the island wasn’t the best. “Mom…?” Alexander replied to her summoning a little quickly, implying that he already was awake, “Mommy, I really don’t feel good.”  
How she wished that James was there to help her out, Junior was too young to help with the financial issues and she was incapable of fending for herself, how on earth was she going to take care of herself and much less the sick boy.  
\---  
The days went by and her condition wasn’t improving much, and by the end of the week, one of her friends form the neighborhood had to find a doctor that could assist Rachel in some way. The doctor had submitted both herself and Alexander to absurd treatments and eventually gave up telling her that she had to go to a hospital to get treated.  
It didn’t take long until her condition gradually deteriorated and got past the point of fever-induced delirium and red tinted vomit. Junior had to call 911 urgently, while in tears, he was so afraid that mom wouldn’t live and Alex too, he was really sick too.  
“Hello, I…” he started sobbing midsentence, “My mom is really sick and vomiting a lot of…. blood and really feverish… My younger brother is really sick too…” his voice shrinking at the end of the line.  
The paramedics eventually arrived and while Junior was still very overwhelmed.  
What if mom doesn’t make it? Will she make it?  
And what of Alex… he isn’t awake either…  
What if they die?  
I will be all alone…  
\---  
Rachel passed away on February 18th at 3:45am due to an unrecognizable illness.  
Alex woke up that same day early in the morning, he felt so hot, it was so hot, he didn’t know why he felt so hot he thought his skin was going to light up into flames. His skin was botched and red, with a visible layer of sweat. He was so thirsty, so hot, he needed water before becoming the personification of steam.  
That is when, he felt the room light up in flames, was this his doing? The flames were covering about a third of the room, particularly the vicinity of his bed but not quite touching his already scorching skin. The curtains where filled with flames and he could hear an alarm informing the rest of the hospital that there was a fire.  
He saw a silhouette hidden in the red flames that engulfed him, he wanted to say something but the smoke was so concentrated in his lungs that all that he could whisper was, “Who are you?”, the silhouette touched his forehead and he felt the flames die and with that, he lost consciousness.  
\---  
After this Alexander stayed unconscious for two days and was transferred to another room in the hospital, one that wasn’t almost burned to a crisp. It was a mystery how Alex didn’t sustain any injuries after the fire, considering that just being near it could have created blisters in his pale skin. Junior stayed with his brother in the hospital for the time being, seeing that his family’s belongings had been seized that day by the people that Rachel owed money to. Junior wasn’t very knowledgeable about the subject, he just felt angry at his mom, even if he knew it wasn’t her fault that she was dead.  
“Good morning… where are we?” whispered Alexander in confusion, not remembering the events that had happened in the previous week fully.  
“Go back to sleep.” Junior snarled angrily.  
“What’s wrong? Where is mom?” Alex immediately knew something was up when he heard Junior’s harsh tone.  
“Mom is dead.” he said quietly, his face down and his arms hugging his knees.  
“That’s not true… James that is not true, stop lying!”  
“Mom is dead!”  
“Stop lying please!”  
“She’s… gone.” James starts tearing up, every word making him more vulnerable. He hugs Alex, who already has tears streaming down his face and puts his face on his brother’s bony shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> (The other characters mentioned in the tags above wont appear in the story until I upload the first few chapters.  
> These are the current houses for the following characters, nothing is 100%, if anything you guys can comment below if you agree, disagree or think I should add a character. and I will see if I make the changes. Also, status is listed next to the name FB stands for Full-Blood, HB for Half-Blood and MB for Muggle born:  
> Gryffindors:  
> Lafayette FB  
> Laurens HB  
> Angelica HB  
> Washington HB*
> 
> Slytherin:  
> Hamilton MB(HB)  
> Burr HB  
> Andre FB  
> Reynolds FB  
> Adams MB  
> Lee FB*
> 
> Ravenclaw:  
> Madison FB  
> Jefferson FB  
> Peggy HB  
> Ben Franklin MB*
> 
> Hufflepuff:  
> Mulligan MB  
> Maria Reynolds MB  
> Eliza HB  
> Seabury FB*  
> *House heads


End file.
